A digital copier that performs processing on digitized image data appeared on the market following an analog copier, and further, there is a digital multifunction machine formed by combining functions of a facsimile, a printer, and a scanner with the function of the digital copier.
As a management system of such an image processing apparatus, there is one that determines that an image processing apparatus is in a state of not working, and performs download, or upload at the most suitable time excluding the highest possible time to be used, as disclosed in JP, HEI 06-237330 A.
There is another one, as disclosed in JP, HEI 09-911291 A, that determines whether a program to be rewritten does not exert an influence onto the operation of an image processing apparatus even during its operation when the program of the apparatus is to be upgraded. If it is determined that the operation is not affected, the system rewrites the program, and if it is determined that the operation is affected, the system puts rewriting on hold until the operation is finished.
In the management system disclosed in JP, HEI 06-237330 A, however, the execution of alteration of or addition to a program is limited to a state where the image processing apparatus is not working. Accordingly, it is impossible to provide an image processing apparatus with high efficiency and availability. Thus, alteration of or addition to the program can not be executed immediately when it is required.
Further, in the management system disclosed in JP, HEI 09-91129 A, its main purpose is upgrade of a program. Therefore, if the program is rewritable, rewriting is performed. However, if rewriting is not allowed, some system puts rewriting on hold, which is quite impossible to enhance the efficiency of parallel operation of the image processing apparatus. Accordingly, more efficiency of the operation is needed to provide an image processing apparatus with high efficiency and availability.